reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters in Redemption
Characters in Red Dead Redemption all possess different personalities, habits and individual routines. Despite the fact that in the game the era known as the "Wild" West is coming to an end, most of the characters seem to retain most of the traits, values, and personalities that are synonymous with this period. John Marston meets and interacts with a variety of different characters in the game. This page lists characters encountered during Single Player gameplay, please see Multiplayer Characters for details on characters available Multiplayer gameplay. Character Classes Characters are classified into these 4 categories: Central Characters: These are characters without whom the story would not even occur. They transcend any particular section of the story because they have a larger overall importance due to their actions before the story begins. Major Characters: All of the folks the player will interact with that move the story forward - these are the mission-givers. Supporting Characters: These are characters that have a larger role in the story but not quite to the level of a mission-giver. Minor Characters: Characters that play very little part in the story or are unnecessary to meet to move the story forward. Due to the number of minor characters, this list has also been further broken down into smaller sub-categories. These sub-categories range from Strangers and Stranger mission characters to NPCs such as shopkeepers, and include all characters introduced in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. Central Characters , the protagonist of Red Dead Redemption]] * Bill Williamson * Dutch van der Linde * Javier Escuella * John Marston Major Characters * Abigail Marston * Abraham Reyes * Agustin Allende * Bonnie MacFarlane * Edgar Ross * Harold MacDougal * Irish * Jack Marston * Landon Ricketts * Leigh Johnson * Luisa Fortuna * Nigel West Dickens * Seth Briars * Uncle * Vincente de Santa Supporting Characters * American Army Captain * Amos * Archer Fordham * Drew MacFarlane * Eli * Espinoza * Jonah * Nastas * Norman Deek Minor Characters * Alwyn Lloyd * Andreas Müller * Aquila * Carlos * Benton Manning * Dell Hopkins * Drunkard * Emilio Fortuna * Jailbird * Jake * Leander Holland * Manolo Santador * Miranda Fortuna * Moses Forth * Mr. Fortuna * Mrs. Bush * Mrs. Ditkiss * Mrs. Fortuna * Muriel Scranton * Newspaper Boy * Preacher * Quique Montemayor * Ramon * Raul Zubieta * Shaky * Stranger *Victor Melendez * Walton Lowe Strangers and Stranger mission characters * Abner Forsyth * Alma Horlick * Andrew McAllister * Annabel West * Basilio Aguirre Olmos de la Vargas * Billy West * Blackmailer * Charles Kinnear * Clara LaGuerta * Clyde Evans * D.S. MacKenna * Elizabeth Thornton * Emily Ross * Eva Cortes * Gossiper * Grace Anderson * Harold Thornton * Howard Sawicki * Jeb Blankenship * Jenny * Jimmy Saint * Juan de la Vara * Mario Alcalde * Oliver Phillips * Phillip Ross * Ralph Anderson * Randall Forrester * Rose Harling * Sam Odessa * Silas Spatchcock * Strange Man * Unnamed woman * Uriah Tollets * Zhou Random Citizens * Alfonzo Colmenares * Alfred Winlock * Alvin McCready * Androcles Ott * Anselmo Flores * Arnett Buchanan * Barney Nugent * Basilio Taveras * Bud Sullivan * Bunk Trimble * Carnelious Wolfe * Charlie Bengle * Chi Fung * Chico Renevales * Chinese Immigrants * Chow Hoy * Clifford Ray * Clifton Ledbetter * Clyde Garrison * Coke Buckley * Cruz Del Valle * Delfino Zayas * Diarmuid O'Keefe * Edgar Critchley * Elvin Coggins * Elward Swann * Errol Buckmaster * Eudoro de la Barra * Felipe Carriedo * Felix Middleton * Felix Milner * Fletch Hillard * Gaston Tidmore * Gonzalo Barajas * Gregorio Rascon * Gus McCallum * Gus McCloud * Hector Delpuerto * Ira Shelton * Jacques Billeray * Jesse Bryars * Jung Fook-Sing * Kurt Lauterback * Lee Siu-Lung * Lewis Eddins * Lewis Shelton * Lloyd Duffy * Lomax Brewton * Louis Granger * Lyle Mouton * Madam * Milton Riggs * Noah Greenup * Nun * Oscar Farley * Rafael Vallerino * Ralph Bagley * Ray Warthington * Rufus Starkey * Salvador Vegas * Sam Wah * Saul Bundy * Solomon Flake * Stanley Palmer * Thao Long * Tobias Weldon * Tripp Lockley * Warren Dillard * Wesley Cowan * Whit McSwain * Willie Henning * Wilson Benning * Wilton Glover * Wong Bing Lawmen * Alden Pearce * Alden Renshaw * Arthur Shodlow * Benton Manning * Bernard Weaver * Bert Leverick * Blake Kingston * Buford Ackley * Cesar Deguzman * Dell Hopkins * Earl Hollingsworth * Edwin Jeffers * Eli Tucker * Elton Woolsey * Hank Bellamy * Hugh Leathers * Isaac McKinnon * Isaac Larch * Lee Brennand * Macy Wayman * Morgan Sterling * Rigby Daniels Gang Hideout helpers * Claude Banfield * Errol Hewitt * Floyd Brogles * Floyd's partner * Leon Galindo * Mexican General Animals * Blackwater Guard Dog * Charlie * Lucy * Perro * Rufus Shopkeepers * Benjamin Dupuis * Cyrus Purvis * Dewey Greenwood * Eldin Grubb * Francis Gallagher * Herbert Moon * Jeb Murphy * Nathaniel Johnston Unseen/Deceased * Aiden O'Leary * Burt Sackett * Elenora Riddick * Joseph Scranton * Josephine Byrd * Ignacio Sanchez * MacFarlane Brothers, The * Mr. Gulch * Nate Johns * Patrick MacFarlane * Peter Turner * Priscilla Johnson * Scarlet Lady (The Cover Girl) Undead Nightmare *Adrienne Lachance *Archibald Andrews *Ayauhtéotl *Chu Fook *Connie McTavish *Grover Boone *Lucille Billingsgate *Lydia Morales *Merche Coronado *Millicent Waterbury *Mintie Cummings *Mordecai Robbard *Mordecai Robbard's Niece *Mother Superior *Orison Pratt *Rafael Carillo *Ramon Alvares *Santiago Valenzuela *Sasquatch Hunter *Silas *Silas Gaskell *Willie Oats *Willis Lassiter *Winona Picket es:Personajes_de_Red_Dead_Redemption Category:Characters Category:Redemption characters Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Single Player Category:Minor characters Category:Central Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Undead Nightmare Category:Supporting Characters Category:Protagonists